Jorge Garcia
Jorge Garcia (28 april 1973) is een Chileens-Amerikaanse acteur en komiek die momenteel Jerry Ortega speelt in Hawaii Five-O. Leven en carrière Vroegere leven Jorge werd geboren in Omaha, Nebraska. Zijn moeder, Dora Mesa, is een in Cuba geboren professor en zijn vader, Humberto Garcia, is een in Chili geboren arts. Hij groeide op in San Juan Capistrano in Orange County, Californië en ging naar de San Clemente High School. Hij worstelde op de middelbare school, waar hij de bijnaam "Baby-Faced-Killer" kreeg. Als senior werd hij door de faculteit geselecteerd als "Triton van het jaar", de hoogste onderscheiding voor een afstuderende senior. Garcia studeerde in 1995 af als Communicatiemediastudent aan de University of California Los Angeles (UCLA). Hij studeerde ook acteren aan de toneelschool van Beverly Hills Playhouse. Carrière Hij kwam voor het eerst onder de aandacht van het publiek met zijn optreden als Hector Lopez in de tv-show Becker, maar waarschijnlijk meer bekend voor zijn uitbeelding van Hugo "Hurley" Reyes in de televisieserie Lost van 2004 tot 2010. Garcia treedt ook op als stand-up komiek. Hij speelde recentelijk meer in de FOX-televisieserie Alcatraz en speelde ook een minder belangrijk personage op ABC's Once Upon a Time. Meest recent is Jorge Garcia te zien in de Netflix-originele film Ridiculous 6. Trivia * Garcia, Daniel Dae Kim en Terry O'Quinn zijn herenigd uit hun ABC-serie Lost * Hij is bekend bij vrienden vanwege zijn enorme platenverzameling * Zat in het worstelteam van de middelbare school * Was vroeger een kiosk operator. Hij gaf deze informatie toen hij verscheen op GSN-game Russian Roulette. * Hij organiseerde ook een wekelijkse podcast, Geronimo Jack's Beard, waarin hij het script van seizoen 6 besprak samen met vriendin Bethany Leugh Shady. Filmografie TV Shows: * 2000: The Wild Thornberrys ''' - Ricardo * 2001: '''Spin City - Cabbie * 2003: Columbo - Julius * 2003: Rock Me, Baby - Vizzy * 2003-2004: Becker ''' - Hector Lopez * 2004: '''Curb Your Enthusiasm - Drug Dealer * 2005: Higglytown Heroes - Dog Trainer Hero * 2007-2008: Lost: Missing Pieces - Hugo "Hurley" Reyes * 2004-2010: Lost - Hugo "Hurley" Reyes * 2006-2010: Jimmy Kimmel Live! '''- Hugo "Hurley" Reyes * 2011: '''Fringe - Kevin * 2011: Mr. Sunshine '''- Bobert * 2012: '''Alcatraz - Dr. Diego Soto * 2013: Californication - Drug Dealer * 2012-2013: Once Upon a Time - Anton the Giant * 2010-2014: How I Met Your Mother - Steve Henry/Steve the Blitz * 2016: BoJack Horseman - Jorge Garcia * 2013-2017: Maggie - Gaspar * 2013-2019: [[Hawaii Five-O|'Hawaii Five-O']] - Jerry Ortega TV Films: * 2002: Big Shot: Confessions of a Campus Bookie - Waiter * 2003: Old School - Jorge * 2013: The Ordained - Carlos * 2014: Food Truck - Kyle Films: * 1997: Raven's Ridge - Monty * 2000: King of the Open Mics '''- Meatloag * 2001: '''Tomorrow by Midnight - Jay * 2002: The Slow and the Cautious - Teddy * 2004: Happily Even After '''- Chris * 2004: '''Our Time Is Up - Gardener * 2005: The Good Humor Man - Mt. Rushmore * 2005: Little Athens - Pedro * 2006: Deck the Halls '''- Wallace * 2007: '''Sweetzer - Sergio * 2011: Maktub - Carlos * 2013: iSteve - Steve Wozniak * 2014: Cooties - Rick * 2015: Ridiculous 6 - Herm * 2016: Get a Job- Fernando the Janitor * 2016: Rock Dog - Germur (stem) * 2017: The Healer - Father Malloy